


Wallowing in Vice

by Candlehearts



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, m/m - Freeform, masturbation in bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candlehearts/pseuds/Candlehearts
Summary: Miso Soup was done with his life of sin. He was a monk, and he could go however long he wanted without the pleasures of the flesh... right?





	Wallowing in Vice

Miso Soup plunged his body into the cold water of the lake, fully clothed. The small lake was surrounded by dark trees, behind the restaurant where the other Food Souls and his Master Attendant likely slept soundly. For that reason, he stifled his frustrated cries, dampened to a mangled groan.

“This can’t go on…” He dramatically crawled back onto shore, clothes dripping with the brisk water, soaked to his core. It had been days, perhaps a week since he had succumbed… He was trying to be patient, to be pure, to let go of his worldly… desires.

It had not worked. He was _sufferin_ g.

Miso had not had any contact with women, with unnecessary food, desserts, gambling… He had not partaken in any sinful act in so long. Even plunging himself in a cold, dark lake hadn’t been enough to distract him from that all-too-familiar ache growing inside him.

“How unpleasant…”

And now his heavy robes were even heavier, soaked all the way through, clinging onto his body like a second skin. The butterscotch colored hair had come loose from its ponytail and clung to his face and neck. As he stripped off his outer-robe, he sneezed several times from the cold. It was autumn, after all, and a chill had set into the night air. He was absolutely miserable, and absolutely the horniest he had ever been in his whole life.

Thinking that he should warm himself up lest he catch a cold, Miso dragged his dripping and shaking body toward the restaurants southern quarters. A small outdoor hot spring had recently been installed with the latest upgrade Master Attendant had made, and he had yet to try it out.

It would also most likely be empty at this time of night. Which would be perfect for… relaxing.

When he reached the latched gate to the back of the restaurant, Miso searched the area for anyone. The yard was dimly lit by a few lanterns around the hot spring, which steamed invitingly. No movement or sound could be discerned, save for the clink of several softly waving windchimes.

Miso carefully unlatched the door, the feeling of doing something not necessarily good creeping up on him like a pleasant thrill.

Quickly and lightly tip-toeing across the yard, he entered the small bathing area. It was surrounded by a fence on all sides, with natural rocks making up the sides and steps of the bath. It wasn’t as large as some communal bathing spaces, but it was large enough to fit at least 10 or so people in its waters. It wasn’t separated by gender – it was informally agreed upon to have a “girls time” and a “boys time” when it came to bathing in groups. After all, one could tell who was in the hot spring by seeing their clothes in the small changing room that led out to the outdoor bath, separated by a clear glass door.

Miso Soup did not use the changing room, however. He simply stripped out of his soaked clothes next to the hot spring, unceremoniously dumping them onto the tile below. He raked his long, now unkempt hair out of his eyes. If anyone was nearby, they would have heard him sigh a bit shakily as his cold body entered the hot water, the contrast of temperatures bringing a chill that was not unpleasant all over.

_Such bliss…_ He thought wearily, feeling the cold melt away and be replaced with a delicious warmth. And now, that he was totally alone…

“Mmngh…” He groaned softly, large hands wandering to stroke his cock under the water. Miso couldn’t help it. It had been torturous to restrain himself for so long, every day missing out on the pleasures of life he loved so much. The greatest one being his own body, second only to delicious food and women.

Touching himself felt like he was sending electric shocks into his own flesh with every stroke. Even his face reddened at the sounds spilling from his lips, alone in the bathhouse at night. His lecherous moans grew louder, escaping into the night sky, where he thought no one was around to hear…

-

Tempura wiped the sweat from his forehead, chest heaving with each loud breath. He hadn’t been able to sleep, so he went for a quick run around the restaurant to try and wear himself out. His pale, lean body glinted with sweat in the moonlight, a vision of charismatic beauty. He had felt quite worn out now, as he did two laps instead of one, and fancied to try and go back to sleep.

But first, a bath. He felt disgustingly sweaty, even with his long, blonde hair tied into a messy ponytail.

Tempura made his way back into the restaurant, traipsing lightly past everyone’s rooms. The entire place was dark and quiet with sleep – not a soul was awake at this hour, he mused. At least then he could have a nice relaxing bath in peace and quiet…

He made his way toward the back of the restaurant, into the boy’s side of the changing room. He yawned, stripping off his bottoms, then underwear, untying his mass of blonde hair from its tail – he took very good care of his hair, and would be damned if he went to sleep with a sweaty head of hair.

Just then, naked save for just a towel, Tempura heard a strange sound coming from the bath.

It was a worrying and unplaceable sound – almost like an animal? Frowning, he crept toward the glass door separating the changing room from the outside bath. If the animal was dangerous, like a bear or wild dog, he should scare it away – it wouldn’t be good to leave something like that around the restaurant.

Peering through the slightly frosted glass, however, Tempura saw something quite different.

Miso’s body was on full display, facing almost directly toward the door. His head was tipped back in rapture, and out of his parted lips came the sounds Tempura had heard before. Face reddening in embarrassment, he took a step back from the glass, heart thumping. Why was Miso here so late? Doing _… that?_

_I should… leave._ Everyone knew Miso and Tempura were close friends, both sharing a mutual fondness for the other. Tempura was always chastising him for saying he would live purely and then immediately going back on his word and falling into a pit of vice, but he had no ill will against the sinful monk for it. However, he really shouldn’t be doing something like… this… in a public space. Even if it is so late at night, and everyone should be asleep…

He really shouldn’t be watching this. It was a private matter, if Miso wanted to stroke himself and moan… like that. Tempura shouldn’t be watching him tip his head back, nor should he watch him bite his lip and moan out someone’s name that sounded suspiciously like –

“ _Tem-pur-a._..~”

-

Tempura swallowed hard, ears burning with what he had just heard. Miso was not being quiet, and he had heard his name clear as day. His blush deepened to a cherry red, heart thumping. He had liked Miso from the beginning, in a way he couldn’t explain. He was a great companion, quite funny and easy to speak to about anything. However, he only saw Miso around women, and just assumed he didn’t feel the same way. It was easy to forget about things like his feelings for the man – Tempura didn’t dwell on things like that and took every day as they came with optimism and passion.

However, seeing him like this… Tempura couldn’t just leave.

Furrowing his brow in resolve, Tempura stood. His own cock was stiff against the small towel around his waist, a fact he became all too aware of when he stood straight. It didn’t matter – what did matter, is that he should face this head-on, like he did everything.

Taking a deep breath, Tempura slid open the glass door with a light _swish_.

“Miso –“

Immediately, Miso let out a startled cry, moving to cover himself in the water fruitlessly. His eyes were wide, a furious blush appearing on his pale skin. His whole body was flushed, actually, now that Tempura’s piercing gaze wandered…

_Stop. Focus._

“Ahem. I’m not… I didn’t mean to…” Tempura began, unable to look anywhere without feeling deeply embarrassed.

Instead of denying everything, like was his usual fashion, Miso said something strange in a hoarse, gravelly voice: “Did you… hear me...?”

Tempura’s eyes settled on Miso’s face, which was shockingly lewd for being caught masturbating in a public bath. “Yes. I heard you say-“

Without another word, Miso drew slightly out of the bath, hand stretched toward Tempura. His normally jovial and mischievous gaze was muddled and half-lidded, practically glazed over with lust. Barely above a whisper, Miso uttered, “Come.”

Without hesitation, Tempura entered the bath via the shallow steps into Miso’s arms. The water was pleasantly warm, a nice contrast to the crisp night air. This closely, Tempura was able to discern how hard Miso was, how deeply and erratically he was breathing.

Suddenly, the lean and panting monk’s hands were stroking him. “Oh my,” Miso licked his lips. He was so close, Tempura could feel his hot breath on his neck. He could also feel his warm hands stroking his cock through the towel under the water. “You, too, are guilty of sin, Tempura.”

_Fuck._ The way he purred his name was enough to make him twitch.

Miso continued, his caresses wandering from Tempura’s cock, to his hips, his chest, and back. His lips left deep kisses and bites along his neck in between words. “I was… nngh~ I was afraid that I would be caught by someone… however, you were the best ‘something’ to have caught me tonight…”

Tempura swallowed thickly, a heavy moan escaping his lips as the taller monk left deep red marks on the soft skin of his neck. The smaller blonde was pressed against the low wall of the bath, the monk using his height to his advantage to corner him, exploring every muscle and dip of the warrior’s toned body. Miso grabbed his chin, tipping Tempura’s face up to kiss him. Their kiss was sloppy, tongues dancing sinfully, saliva dripping down reddening lips.

Still entwined in their kiss, Tempura’s hands gripped Miso’s lean hips, thumbs digging in softly into the dip. Miso moaned into his lips at this, spurring him on. His hands wandered to stroke his cock, which he found to be twitching ever so slightly, pulsing. _Aching._

“Mmnghaaa… Tempur-aah..” Miso’s voice was ridiculously loud, and his words slurred with lust. It was driving Tempura mad to hear him moan so lewdly, to see him in this way.

Drawing away from their kiss with a wet sound, Miso’s eyes seemed to plead with him. “Touch me,” He whined, back arching into Tempura’s hand.

Tempura bit his lip. “Sit there.” He motioned for Miso to sit on the top of the steps, which he obliged with desperation. It was clear the monk was on edge, ready to explode at any moment, and was desperate for Tempura’s attention.

Tempura kneeled, face-to-face with Miso’s throbbing cock. Pre-cum had started to leak out of the tip, and even more spilled out as Tempura’s hand stroked the shaft. Tempura’s lips parted instinctively, wondering what his cock tasted like. Immediately acting on the urge, he pressed his lips against the head, slowly taking it into his mouth.

“Oh, ooh, mmnaaah~” Miso had to brace himself, leaning back on his elbows, head tipped back. Tempura’s mouth was _so hot_ , he felt like his cock was being enveloped. Deeper, deeper, Tempura took his time taking the monk’s length into his mouth, tongue coiling around the shaft every so often.

It was all Miso could do not to collapse. Such pleasure was coiling in his stomach, he felt like he could burst. He was so close _, so_ close…

Suddenly, his cock was completely enveloped by Tempura’s soft, warm mouth, all the way to the base. Miso cried out, arching his back in pure bliss. A few more strokes of the blonde’s _wonderful_ tongue sent Miso over the edge, the most intense orgasm he’s experienced in many moons crashing over his lean body.

He had drawn back at the last moment, and Miso’s hot cum had covered his lips and chin. Tempura, eyes now full of wild lust, lapped up every bit he could.

Panting, the monk straightened to a seated position, legs still splayed in front of the blonde. His lips were pulled back into his signature mischievous look, making Tempura melt all over again. “Tem-pur-ah~ Please… pleasure yourself with this sinful body of mine…”

A low groan filled Tempura’s throat. The monk was already quite wet and dripping from his own juices spilling. The blonde motioned for the monk to switch spots, so Tempura was sat atop the stairs, his cock now on full display for the monk’s own sinful gaze.

Swiftly, the monk mounted the smaller blonde. Tempura’s eyes widened at his passion and ferocity – he never knew Miso would be this bold. Lowering himself onto the blonde, both men spilled lewd moans into the late night’s sky as Miso rode Tempura’s hard, aching cock.

“Mmnngh… You damn, filthy monk…” Tempura’s voice had no hardness in it whatsoever – he was melting under Miso’s touch with every movement. Miso smirked devilishly, bending down to cup the blonde’s reddened face in his hands, kissing him deeply.

“Tonight, we’re wallowing in vice together, Tem-purh-aah~”   
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Tempura couldn’t restrain his hips – he bucked and rammed into the monk atop of him, his cock burying deep inside Miso with every thrust. Gripping onto the monk’s lean hips tightly, Tempura cried out deeply as his own orgasm rolled over him like a heavy wave, coming into the monk hard, twitching erratically.

“Mmmnn. Such bliss, such bliss…” Came Miso’s strained voice as both men collapsed onto the cold tile, bodies worn out. Tempura turned to the monk he laid beside, smiling, and then was shocked to see him almost asleep.

“Oi… oi! Wake up, you’ll catch a cold…” The blonde shook the smiling, sleepy monk but was unable to rouse him. After finally releasing all of the pent up tension, Miso Soup had simply fallen asleep, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Tempura sighed, and then chuckled softly. Although Miso was taller, the blonde was much stronger and could easily lift him. With a huff, the lean monk was lifted gently into Tempura’s arms, and carried off to his warm bed.

Before leaving the sleeping monk to dream, Tempura dressed him in a loose robe before tucking him into his lavish comforter. However, before he left, Tempura curled up next to the monk on a whim, and found himself fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I REALLY REALLY LOVE MISO SOUP?? I'm back at it again with loving the worst boys! Sorry this is like super rushed I... have been thinking about this pairing for a while and I had to fervently write this....... Thank you for reading!!


End file.
